William was assigned papers 41 through 66 for homework last week. If William read all of the papers he was assigned, how many papers did he read?
Answer: Instead of counting papers 41 through 66, we can subtract 40 from each number so we instead consider papers 1 through 26. We see that William read 26 papers. Notice that he read 26 and not 25 papers.